Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(2.40\times 10^{5})\times (2.00\times 10^{-2})$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (2.40\times 2.00) \times (10^{5}\times 10^{-2})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 4.8 \times 10^{5\,+\,-2}$ $= 4.8 \times 10^{3}$